


The March of the Dendarii Cavalry in the First Cetagendan War

by kjnoren



Category: TOPELIUS Zacharias - Works, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Barrayar, Cavalry, Filk, Freedom Fighters, Gen, Horses, Inspired by Music, Mounted Band, Poetry, Purple Prose, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 21:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: A cavalry march for the Dendarii guerillas led by Piotr Vorkosigan.





	The March of the Dendarii Cavalry in the First Cetagendan War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Finska rytteriets marsch i trettiåra kriget](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491953) by Zacharias Topelius. 



I.

The Dendarii mountains are our home by birth  
there blazes the hearth on the storm-battered earth  
there grew by the sword strong and sinewy hand  
there honour and faith in the bosom was fanned

We watered in Kithera our boisterous horse  
he forded the rivers, held fast to the course  
he carried avenging steel of our host  
he drank by the Star Bridge a cheerful toast

And if we ride forth over gravel and ash,  
then flames and lights from the hooves will flash,  
then each strike of the sword is a hammer blow,  
then future day's light on the world will glow.

II.

Have faith you who suffer in darkness and pain!  
We're coming, we're coming, to release your chain.  
No serfs are toiling in the hills of our hearts  
Free we ride to battle with martial arts.

At Hassadar we embraced Estif with a strong flame;  
we wrote on Yenaro's painted face our name;  
we gave the ghem at Marigrad singed hair  
we bled with the Emp'ror in battle fair

And if we ride forth from the mountains we freed  
to the clashing of steel and fresh wounds that bleed  
the trumpets sound forth the victory star.  
Forward, brave troop! For Piotr and Barrayar!

### Very much inspired by these guys

They play the instrumental version of this song as the first piece played after their entrance with start at circa 1:00.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [Hakkapeliittain Marssi](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hakkapeliittain_Marssi) by Zacharias Topelius, an extremely nationalistic poem written in 1872 using an older melody. Also known under the names "Finska Rytteriets Marsch i trettioåra kriget" (original Swedish name), "Suomalaisen ratsuväen marssi 30-vuotisessa sodassa" (in Finnish), and "Schwedischer Reitermarsch" (German).
> 
> Written on 6 to 10 February 2015.


End file.
